Snow White and the Seven Coordinators
by taitofan
Summary: The evil queen is after the beautiful Snow White. Can seven little coordinators keep the naive princess safe?


Snow White and the Seven Coordinators

by Taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, yuri, het, some language, and implied lime

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon _or_ Snow White. I'm just screwing around with their characters and plots for the time being.

Author's note: …Blame Jo-Jo. Just kidding! I'd actually like to thank Jo-Jo, a member of Serebii's Harley Fan Club, for giving me the idea for this fic. I wasn't going to do this until she suggested a few cast changes. Okay, so first off, let me mention that I loosely followed the Brothers Grimm's version of the story out of a book of their faerie tales. I never liked Disney's version, thus if it seems different or as if I left something out, that's why. For example, the "dwarfs" don't have funny names I'm afraid. Second, though I poke fun at a lot of the characters, I'm not bashing any of them. I love the whole cast, so everything is in good fun. ...Except for Zenigame. Oh boy, do I hate Zenigame... And lastly, when I say that I followed the story loosely, I mean it. This is a parody remember… And if you have an idea for another faerie tale that I could parody, please feel free to contact me!

Japanese lesson: -chan is added for random reasons… In this case, Harley is just fond of using it for his pokémon, and to make fun of Haruka by calling her "Miss Kinda."

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 01-04-06

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who lived peacefully with only one wish—they desperately wanted a daughter. Not just any daughter, but a future princess with skin as white as snow, cheeks as rosy as blood, and hair as black as ebony. Seeing as they were kind and benevolent rulers, a benign faerie granted their wish. Not long after, Queen Mitsuko had a beautiful baby girl who was everything they wanted…

…Well, except that her hair was light brown, her skin was healthy looking, and her cheeks weren't at all flushed. But they laughed off the mischievous faerie's trick, as there daughter was still a very lovely baby. In the future, they were sure that she'd grow up to be the most beautiful person in the world. Her name was Haruka, but they nicknamed her Snow White, just to tick the faerie off.

Unfortunately, Queen Mitsuko died when young Snow White was only five years old. Distraught, King Senri quickly met and fell in love with the kingdom's future queen, Harley. They were promptly married, despite the fact that Harley was, in fact, a male. No one protested, as not only did it make their precious king happy, but Queen Harley was also prettier than any girl in the kingdom was anyway.

However, there was a large problem that even King Senri was unaware of. Queen Harley hated Snow White with his very being, due to the girl calling his beloved pokémon "kinda scary" and his prized cookies "kinda tasty" upon their first meeting. Due to her habit of being very indecisive with her words, he called her cruel names behind her back, like Kamo-chan. He put up with her though, as his new husband was very handsome, and Snow White was just an ordinary looking girl who was no competition to him.

Queen Harley had a magical mirror up in his private chambers. It didn't reflect back the looker's image, but instead the floating head of a young man would appear. Everyday, Queen Harley would ask his mirror,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" To which the mirror would reply,

"For all it's worth, oh my queen, your beauty is the fairest to be seen." This made him very happy, as he knew that the mirror could only speak the truth.

For the next five years, Queen Harley pretended to love Snow White, though he secretly wished that she'd die. Everyday she became prettier and prettier, and she even started puberty at the young age of ten. His hatred was momentarily put on hold however, as King Senri suddenly became ill and died. Queen Harley _did_ miss his husband, but he was now the sole queen, or king as some saw it, and thus didn't have to pretend to like Snow White anymore.

The verbal abuse mounted day after day. He didn't dare kill her though, as the kingdom still loved the young princess. However, one day something drastic happened when Queen Harley spoke to his mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" The mirror smirked, instantly making the queen nervous.

"Alas, if worth be based on beauty, Snow White has surpassed you, cutie." Queen Harley couldn't believe what he heard. That was impossible! There was no way that that little girl could ever be prettier than him!

"Look, you stupid mirror, enough with the rhymes. Now quit fooling around and tell me who the most beautiful person in the kingdom is dammit!" The mirror just looked bemused at the conniption fit that the queen was throwing.

"Hey queenie, you know I can only speak the truth. Snow White is better looking than you. It's no big deal. You're still the second best." But second best had never been good enough for Queen Harley, and it certainly wasn't going to be now.

He instantly stomped out of the room, seeking out someone to put his favorite anti-Snow White fantasy into action. He soon came across a young woodsman wandering the halls, obviously lost. Instead of questioning his reasons for being in his castle in the first place, he stopped the boy, noting happily that he carried a large ax with him.

"You, boy, I need you to do me a favor." The boy looked up at his queen in a confused manner, wondering what he could possibly want with a woodsman like him.

"Yes, my queen?" Queen Harley smirked evilly, the prefect plan in mind. If all went according to plan, he would be the fairest of them all again!

"I want you to take Snow White into the woods. Far, _far_ into the woods. When you get out far enough that no one can possibly hear you, I want you to kill her. Then bring me her heart as proof. If you don't do it," his voice lowered dangerously at this point, "I'll make sure that your life is a living hell, got it?" Now, the poor boy was thoroughly freaked out. But he had a mother and a darling Pikachu at home, and he couldn't bear to see either of them hurt. So he reluctantly agreed to the queen's scheme to kill Snow White.

An hour later, the woodsman, who introduced himself as Satoshi, and Snow White were walking through the woods. This was the first time that he'd talked to the princess, and he found her to be extremely pleasant. If the circumstances had been different, he could see them becoming good friends. Alas… They were soon far enough from the kingdom's limits so that no one could hear her if she screamed…

He decided to get his gruesome task over with before he changed his mind.

"Is something wrong Satoshi? You look kinda worried about something…" She was so kind, so caring, so beautiful… It broke his heart to rob the world of such an exquisite creature…

"No Snow White, nothing's wrong… I just… I have to do something soon that I really don't want to do." She smiled sadly, her compassionate nature shining through.

"I'm sorry to hear that Satoshi. But if it's for a good cause, then you should do it anyway. Right?" He nodded tentatively, feeling even guiltier at her kindness.

"Yes, I suppose so…" He spun around quickly, pinning her to a tree. "I'm sorry Snow White, but the queen has ordered me to kill you. I'm afraid that he'll have my mother and my Pikachu murdered if I don't do it…" He raised his ax, deep sadness shining in his eyes. She didn't struggle throughout any of it though. Her sad smile was back in place as she looked up at him.

"I understand. I'm a princess after all, and princesses are supposed to protect their subjects. If dying will save you and your family, than so be it." During her mini-speech, Satoshi's grip on his ax weakened and weakened. It eventually dropped to the ground, landing with a silent thud.

"Go," he said quietly, looking down at the ground. She looked on, utterly confused.

"What…? But Satoshi, what about—"

"Don't worry about me!" he cut her off, still not able to look her in the eye. "I'll think of a way to trick him. Just go! Run deeper into the woods and don't return! Do you understand?" She nodded fearfully, before realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Yes, I understand."

"Then go!" She ran as fast as she could without another word. As soon as she was out of sight, he finally lifted his head, wondering how in the world he was going to get out of such a predicament…

"Zeni!" A baby Zenigame wandered up to him, looking up with big, sparkling eyes…

Satoshi smirked. This would do…

* * *

"That's odd," Queen Harley mused as he examined the heart that Satoshi brought to him in a glass case. "I would have thought that it would be bigger… Oh well, good job boy. You and your family are safe for now. You may leave." Satoshi did as he was told; glad finally to be done with the maniacal queen.

In the background, the mirror rolled his eyes.

* * *

Snow White ran as far as her legs would carry her, before she felt as if she might collapse from exhaustion. Luckily, she spotted a house not far in the distance. Surely, whoever lived there would help her… As she approached it, she saw that the house was rather small… Almost like someone her size would be like an adult in a regular house. She paid no mind to it though, and instead knocked on the door.

She waited patiently for a few minutes, but she received no answer. She knocked again and called out for the master of the house, but she still received no answer. Again she knocked, this time harder than before. To her surprise, the door swung open, revealing a quaint little house. It did strike her as odd, however, that there were seven sets of almost everything in the house. Oddities asides, she was still very tired, so she entered the house, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

She first noticed a short, though long, table with seven plates, seven cups, seven napkins, and seven sets of utensils. There was food already set out on the plates, and the cups were filled with water. The sight of food made her very hungry, but she knew that it would be rude to deprive someone of their dinner, so… She instead ate a little from each plate. Sure, it was still stealing, but a growing girl had to eat, right?

She then drank a bit of water out of each cup, apparently forgetting that it would have been much easier to drain one of the cups, and then refill it at the tap. Sure, Snow White was pretty and kind, but she was also horribly naïve when it came to practical tasks. And cooking. She was really quite the horrid chef.

Now feeling less hungry but still tired, she wandered up the small set of stairs and found herself in a large bedroom that took up the entire top floor. There were seven beds, each with pillows and blankets. They looked very comforting, so she laid down on one… Only to find that it was much too short. The next five beds she tried were also too small even for her petite frame, but the seventh luckily was just big enough so her feet didn't hang over. Whoever normally slept in this bed, she mused, was either the tallest of the bunch, or they just liked to be different. Maybe both.

Exhaustion finally taking over, she fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the day someone would come and rescue her from the woods.

* * *

A few hours later, seven short figures came down from the mountain with their pokéballs on their belts, back from their long day of work. They were a ragtag group, but luckily, they were friendly enough looking. That was especially good for Snow White, because they headed straight for the house that she was sleeping in.

"Why is the door open?" a dark-green-haired male questioned curiously.

"Maybe a wolf got inside!" a nervous looking brunette male cried.

"Don't be ridiculous," the shortest of the group, a light-green-haired male, chided. "There aren't any wolves in this forest! It could have been a Windie though…"

"You're _not_ helping," a male with dark purple hair scolded as the fearful brunette quivered in his arms.

The last three, all girls, rolled their eyes and walked inside without another thought. The brunette girl immediately noticed that something was amiss.

"Look, there are bits of food gone from all of our plates," she pointed out. The redheaded girl went over to the table to investigate and nodded.

"Yep, there sure are! And our glasses aren't full anymore either!" The last girl, with bright violet hair, bounced on her heels excitedly. Whatever was going on, it was exciting, and she _loved_ excitement!

"Maybe they're upstairs! I'll go check!" Before anyone could protest, she did just that. The boys finally entered the house, and they shared looks with the girls that equaled to, "_She's crazy_." But crazy or not, they had to make sure that she wasn't in danger of being eaten by wild pokémon… Thus, they followed her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Look at our beds," the male brunette gasped as they walked across the room. "Someone's been lying in them! It must have been a human, not a pokémon!"

"Of course not!" the violet-haired girl exclaimed from the seventh bed. "Come look!" They did so, gasping when they saw the princess asleep, still dressed in the pink gown she'd put on that morning. She was very beautiful, and they didn't have the heart to wake her when she looked so peaceful…

"Oh, she picked my bed!" the redhead cheered. No one bothered to point out that she was the tallest of them all… Or that despite that fact, her bed was still much longer than she was tall.

"…Can I kiss her?" The group stopped and stared at the violet-haired girl, who was eyeing the sleeping girl with lusty hunger.

"No," the boy with light-green hair said firmly. "She just a young girl. I highly doubt that she wants to wake up to a hyperactive, abnormally short girl like _you_ kissing her." The girl pouted, but didn't press the matter. She could always do it when he wasn't looking…

All of their talking eventually began to wake Snow White up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she groaned as she gradually came to. The first thing she saw was the amorous girl staring at her. It was surprising, but she wasn't afraid. After all, she _was_ naïve, and had no idea what that look meant. Then she noticed the other six little people staring at her, and decided that she should do the polite thing and introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Snow White. I'm sorry that I came into your house uninvited, but I was running away and—"

"Running away?" the violet-haired girl gasped overdramatically. "What were you running away from?"

Snow White explained that it wasn't what, but rather, from _whom_ she was running from. She told of her "stepmother" and his desire to kill her. She told of the kindly woodsman who told her of the plot against her life and let her escape unscathed. She told of her exhaustion, and of how inviting their quaint house had seemed to her weary body. They all listened intently to her story, wondering why in the world anyone would want to harm such an innocent being.

Well, except for one of them.

"Well, what'd you do to him?" Snow White blinked in confusion at the boy with the light green hair, causing him to sigh. "I'm sure he has a reason, no matter how feeble. So what'd you do to him to make him hate you?"

"Well…" she thought hard, trying to recall when Queen Harley started being mean to her. Then she remembered; he'd been like that since the first time he'd met her! He just had never done anything in public until after her father had died. So what had she done…? "Oh, yeah, I said his pokémon were scary." The little people exchanged dubious glances, which only served to confuse the princess further.

"…You called his pokémon _scary_?" She nodded, not understanding their reaction.

"Yeah, but I was only five! You should see them; they're enough to give you nightmares…"

"That's enough," the boy cut her off, giving her a sharp glare. "You obviously don't have any pokémon of your own, do you?" She shook her head. Pokémon had never really appealed to her… The boy continued, "Obviously. If you had your own, you'd know better then to make fun of someone else's."

"Come on Shuu," the violet-haired girl spoke up, "give her a break. She was only a little girl."

"It doesn't matter Kanata," he snapped. "We're coordinators; we can't associate with someone like her." Snow White, instead of taking offense, merely studied them curiously.

"Coordinators? I thought you were dwarfs… What's a coordinator?"

"That means we coordinate with our pokémon," the redhead explained. "We go up to the mountains everyday and practice to make our pokémon do beautiful things. My name is Grace by the way, and that's _my_ bed your in." Snow White, though she still didn't fully understand, nodded.

"Well, thank you Grace. But… I really don't understand pokémon…" Kanata jumped up excitedly.

"I have a great idea! Snow White, you can stay here and take care of the house while were gone, and we'll help you catch some pokémon! Then we won't have to worry about the house while we're training, and you can get to know the joys of Pokémon! What do you say? Will you stay? Please, please, please?" Snow White smiled kindly, the girl's hospitality warming her heart.

"Of course. I need a place to stay, and if you guys need the help… It's the least I can do for entering your house without your permission. That is… As long as no one minds." They all looked at Shuu, who sighed and nodded his head wearily.

"Sure, whatever… But no insulting anyone's pokémon or you're out of here, got it?" Snow White nodded, and they all merrily went downstairs, chatting to their new friend about how wonderful things would be.

* * *

A week later, Queen Harley finally took a break from spending quality time with his darling pokémon and decided to ask his favorite mirror his favorite question.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" The mirror snickered a bit before answering. Queen Harley really hated it when he did that…

"Although your ass is really tight, I'm sorry honey, it's still Snow White." Queen Harley's jaw dropped, though whether it was at the mirror's blatant flirting or the fact that the answer _still_ wasn't him, it wasn't clear.

"What do you mean! A dead girl can't be better looking than I am! She'd be all rotten by now!" The mirror chuckled before replying,

"Dear queen, you were right to think that the heart the woodsman gave you was too small to belong to her. That was the heart of a baby Zenigame from the woods." The queen had never liked Zenigame, so _that_ was no problem, but still! That meant that Snow White was still alive!

"Oh, I'll kill that stupid boy when I get my hands on him… And you! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" The mirror, who always got amused when the queen was like this, would have shrugged if he had any shoulders.

"You never asked me silly… And don't bother with the boy. He and his family moved to the neighboring kingdom the very day he deceived you." Well… That certainly pissed the queen off. But he didn't have time to worry about that…

"Mirror, tell me where Snow White is, right this moment!" Although goading the queen a bit more _did_ sound like fun, the mirror felt in best to do as he was told. After all, he didn't want his favorite queen to burst a blood vessel or anything…

"She resides in the woods with seven vertically-challenged coordinators. They go into the mountains every afternoon after lunch and do not return until dinnertime. If you make your move during that time span, you will be uninterrupted and may dispose of her yourself. Though I must admit, I personally find you to be _much_ more attractive than her…" Queen Harley quickly left the room before the mirror could see him blush. He refused to become attracted to a _mirror_. He wasn't _that_ desperate… yet.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he stalked through the castle until he came to his desired destination. He opened the door and came face to face with the smiling expressions of three adorable pokémon.

"Noctus-chan, Jupetta-chan, Ariados-chan, I need your help. We're going to get rid of that little brat if it's the last thing I do…"

* * *

During that first week, Snow White got to know the seven coordinators quite well. Kanata had taken her into the woods and helped her catch two pokémon of her very own, a Fushigidane and an Eneko. Grace and the other girl, Megumi, gave her tips on how to care for her new friends. The boys with purple, green, and brown hair, respectively named Eiji, Toshiki, and Kimimaro, showed her how things worked around the house. It only took one night of burnt meat and vegetables to learn that the princess could _not_ cook, so the job went back to Shuu. He was still weary of Snow White, but they all could tell that even he enjoyed having the young girl around now that she was beginning to learn the joys of pokémon.

She also learned that there had once been another coordinator, by the name of Eriko. However, once she learned that Toshiki, her obsession, much preferred the company of Eiji and Kimimaro to herself… Well, the story had gotten too gruesome for them to finish, but they assured Snow White that it really was for the best.

On the eighth day of Snow White's staying with the seven coordinators, the day was bright and sunny. After a morning of teaching Snow White more about pokémon and a delicious lunch prepared by Shuu, the seven coordinators headed up to the mountains for practice. Snow White bid them a good day, and then went upstairs to bond with her pokémon. She sat down on Grace's bed, who had generously offered to let her continue using it and was instead sharing with Megumi, and released her pokémon from their monster balls.

"Fushi!"

"Nya!"

She smiled fondly at them, quickly understanding why everyone was so enamored by the small creatures. She opened her mouth to ask if they wanted to play a game when—

_Knock, knock, knock!_

She gave them her apologies and headed downstairs, wondering who in the world could be at the door. The house was very far in the woods, and the seven coordinators wouldn't be knocking if they had come back early… She opened the door and noticed an old woman standing on the steps with her Ariados at her side. She felt herself tense, remembering that Queen Harley had an Ariados… Then Shuu's words about not insulting any pokémon, no matter what, came back to her. She wouldn't let him down!

"Good afternoon madam. How may I help you?" The old woman was, of course, Queen Harley in disguise. He mentally smirked, yet smiled kindly on the outside.

"Why, hello young lady. I am but a mere peddler, hoping to sell to you some of my fine goods so that I might buy a bit of bread for my dinner tonight. I assure you, though my prices are cheap, what I sell most certainly is not." The faux voice was executed so well that Snow White had no idea that the old woman was in fact the queen who she'd lived with for five years.

"Oh, and what are you selling?" she questioned, the excitement in her voice dreadfully apparent.

"Why, my Ariados spins the most beautiful silken lace in all the land. I'm sure that it would match your lovely gown quite splendidly." The thought of owning such an exquisite sounding cloth seemed almost too good to be true! …But there was one problem…

"As much as I'd like to madam, I'm afraid that I have no money to buy anything with…" Queen Harley had already counted on this response though, and quickly replied with another gentle smile,

"For such a pretty young girl as yourself, I'll do it for free! Now just put your arms up and stand still…" Snow White did as she was told, and the Ariados immediately launched a String Spit attack at her petite waist, getting tighter and tighter until she found it hard to breathe. Soon, she fell down to the ground, no longer breathing and apparently dead. Queen Harley laughed triumphantly, throwing off his hood and smirking down at the prone figure.

"Well, we did it Ariados-chan. Now let's go home and celebrate!" Ariados-chan bounced his body in agreement, and the two headed back to the castle to share the good news with his other pokémon.

Fushigidane and Eneko, who had been watching the entire event from the window, hastily ran out of the house and up to the mountains the moment that Queen Harley was out of sight. It took them no time at all to reach the seven coordinators, who hadn't even made it the whole way up the mountain yet.

"Nya, nya!"

"Dane, fushi!" Their frantic cries startled the seven coordinators, and they immediately knew that something was wrong with Snow White. Without a word, they all ran back down the mountain as fast as they could go. When they reached the house, the princess was still on the ground.

"Oh no!" Kanata cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Snow White, you're… But why…?" The seven coordinators all felt a wave of grief wash over them at the loss of the princess. They'd already grown so accustomed to her smiling face. Even Shuu, who hadn't wanted to admit that he was beginning to see her as a friend, couldn't believe that she was gone…

"Wait a minute," Megumi gasped, noticing her waist, "look! That's a String Spit attack! My Agehanto uses that all the time… Maybe she's not gone after all…" They all nodded and quickly took to tearing the strings apart. As soon as they'd broken though, Snow White took a deep breath and started to wake up.

"Huh? What happened…?" She was immediately hugged by a relieved Kanata.

"That's what we wanna know! What happened to you Snow White? We thought we'd lost you!" She told them about that old peddler and her Ariados. Though she was sure that it was all a big misunderstanding, the seven coordinators weren't so sure… And her pokémon were positive that it was no mistake. After all, though they didn't know who the queen was, they knew that he'd meant to hurt their mistress… It was just too bad that they couldn't talk in order to warn her.

In the end, the seven coordinators told her not to open the door for anyone else. Kanata offered to stay with her, but Snow White declined. So the seven coordinators went back to the mountains and the princess played with her pokémon. Fushigidane and Eneko kept a close eye on her, swearing to themselves that they'd keep her safe from then on.

* * *

A few days later, Queen Harley woke up in the greatest spirits ever. He was the queen of a prosperous kingdom, the most beautiful person in said kingdom, and he was high on life! He sauntered up to his private chambers and gave the mirror a large grin.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" If he could have lied, the mirror would certainly have done so. After all, the queen looked so blissful… But seeing as he couldn't lie, he sighed forlornly and replied.

"As much as it pains me to say it, sweet queen, the living Snow White is more fair to be seen." Queen Harley's face immediately fell.

"Living? She's living… But… But… No! I killed her! How can she still be alive!" He paced back and forth frantically, not believing his rotten luck.

"The seven coordinators saved her, dearest queen. Perhaps it would make you feel better if you just forgot about her and—" But Queen Harley paid no attention to him and quickly left the room. He had to come up with another plan post-haste! The mirror sighed as he watched his queen leave. "…You'll appreciate me one of these days…"

* * *

Two days later, Snow White was washing the dishes from lunch when she heard another knock. She peaked out the window and saw that it was the old woman from earlier that week, this time with a Noctus. She found it a bit strange that she had _two_ of the pokémon that Queen Harley had had, but she wrote it off as a coincidence. Remembering the seven coordinators' warning, she opened the window and stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry madam," she apologized, "but the seven coordinators made me promise not to open the door for anyone. I almost died after I tried that silk on, and they suspect that there was foul play." Queen Harley had expected such distrust, and quickly recited his well-rehearsed lie.

"Oh, sweet child, when you passed out I fled back to the kingdom for help. Alas, by the time I returned, you were already awake again. I merely came back to offer you this as an apology." He held out a stunning silver hair comb, which shimmered in the sunlight. Snow White gasped at its beauty and immediately rushed to the door.

"Oh madam," she gushed as she ran outside, "it's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's nothing," he responded smoothly. "Just a small token, really. Here, let me put it in your hair for you…" She nodded and turned around, not catching his smirk on his face. The moment the comb touched her hair, her breathing became shallow. Seconds later, she slumped to the ground.

"There," he said, throwing off the horrid looking cloak, "she's finally dead. Putting your poison in the tips was an ingenious plan, wasn't it Noctus-chan?" Noctus-chan nodded happily at his master's good mood. Whistling a merry tune, Queen Harley led the way back to the castle.

Unfortunately, Fushigidane and Eneko were in their monster balls, and the seven coordinators weren't due back for three more hours. Luckily, three of the seven coordinators were headed towards the house at that very moment.

"Thanks for coming back with me guys."

"No problem Kimimaro," Toshiki replied with a smile. "Hellger and I needed a break anyway." Eiji shook his head, sighing deeply.

"I just don't know why you think that you need that silly mask in the first place. I mean, sure, it makes you and Samayooru look similar, but couldn't you practice without it for once?" Kimimaro opened his mouth to reply, when something caught his eye.

"Is that Snow White?" The other two looked towards the house and gasped.

"Oh no, Snow White!" They ran to the princess, hoping that she was just sleeping. But to their dismay, she wasn't breathing. They couldn't comprehend why she would have opened the door again, as this was surely the work of the old woman from before. Had they truly lost her this time…?

A cloud that had been covering the sun suddenly moved, and the sunlight hit the silver comb just right. Toshiki noticed it right away and quickly yanked it out of her head. The poison obvious hadn't had enough time to work its deadly magic, because as soon as the tips left her scalp, her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh my, it happened again, didn't it?" The three coordinators were too relieved that she was alright to scold her, and they instead made her promise that she'd not only not open the door again, but also that she'd always release her pokémon while they were in the mountains training. After all, if Kimimaro hadn't forgotten his mask, it might have been too late to save her.

She promised to be more careful, and the three coordinators were back off… Until Kimimaro remembered that he still didn't have his mask, and they had to return yet again to fetch it.

* * *

The very next day, Queen Harley wasted no time in visiting his magical mirror.

"Okay, let's get right down to business, shall we? You know what I want to know, so let's just skip all the rhyming, all right?" The mirror pouted at his queen's frankness.

"Aw, but I love the rhyming my lovely queen! I spend all of my free time trying to think up these things! And since you only visit when you want something— Oh wait, you want things all the time… Well, that's besides the point…" The glare he received very clearly told him to shut up and get to the point if he knew what was good for him. "…You're the most beautiful person in the kingdom…"

"Yes!" Queen Harley cheered. "_Finally_!"

"…In my eyes at least." He stopped cheering and once again glared at the mirror.

"_What_?"

"Well, you see… In the entire kingdom, Snow White is still the fairest of them all. You're still in second… Except to me… And a few other fanboys. But isn't it about time to give up? This girl is very lucky to be saved by the seven coordinators twice now." Queen Harley wasn't listening though. He still had one more pokémon after all… And that meant there was still a chance to win! "…and I really think that— You're not listening to me, are you?"

The poor mirror's suspicions were confirmed when Queen Harley left without another word.

"I'll make you pay attention to me one of these days!"

* * *

Queen Harley waited for a week this time before he put his latest plan into action, afraid that the seven coordinators would be much more cautious after two failed attempts at her life. As he and Jupetta-chan neared the house, he saw Snow White playing with her Fushigidane and Eneko. He snorted as he watched her count to one hundred as her pokémon ran off into the woods to hide. It figured that she'd have such typically cutesy pokémon… They were certainly no match for _his_ buddies though.

Snow White looked up from her counting as she heard someone approaching. She gulped as she saw the old woman, this time traveling with a Jupetta, the last pokémon Queen Harley had. She couldn't keep her promise to the seven coordinators, as she was already outside, and her pokémon had run off into the forest to hide. But Snow White was a very trusting and forgiving young lady, so she curtsied to the old woman in welcome.

"Good day again madam. It's a pleasure to see you once more." Queen Harley put on a soft smile and walked closer to her. This plan was foolproof…

"And a good day to you as well. I'm so _very_ sorry that the comb I gave you caused you any discomfort. I received it as a gift and had no idea that it would harm you. But yet again, by the time I returned with help, you were awake. So this time I picked you a nice, fresh apple as an apology." Snow White looked apprehensively at the shiny red apple. It didn't _look_ dangerous, but then again, neither had the comb.

"I… I don't think so…" This didn't discourage the queen, as he had already foreseen this response.

"Oh, come now. I just picked it on my way here, so it's perfectly safe. And to show you…" He took a knife out of his pocket and split the apple in half, giving her one piece and leaving the other for himself. "There. I'll eat it too." To prove his point, he took a bite out of the apple, chewed, and swallowed. When he didn't pass out, Snow White saw no more reason to be suspicious. Besides, the apple _did_ look scrumptious.…

She took a big bite out of the apple and chewed it hastily, quickly swallowing the tasty morsel. …Then she fell down dead for the third time in less than two weeks. Queen Harley sighed in relief. Even if the seven coordinators came back at that very second, there was absolutely nothing that they could do to save her. Jupetta-chan had used Curse on half of the apple, and she had eaten that same half. He was finally rid of her!

"Ju, tatata?" Harley grinned down at his beloved pokémon and nodded.

"Yes, we'll never have to deal with that annoying twit again. Now, let's go home and see what that silly mirror has to say _this_ time…" And they did just that.

* * *

By the time the little pokémon realized that their mistress wasn't coming to find them, it was almost time for the seven coordinators to arrive home. And by the time they reached the house and saw the princess lying dead on the ground, the seven coordinators could be seen on the horizon headed their way. They cried out frantically to them, making them all swiftly come running to the girl's side.

Kanata spotted the partially eaten apple half and began to weep openly for the beautiful girl who she'd admired so. Tears filled the other coordinators eyes, including Shuu, who reprimanded the dead girl for been too kind. Through watery eyes, they brought her inside, not wishing for a wild pokémon to attack her lifeless body. In the house, they brushed her hair, washed her up, and made sure that she looked as beautiful as she ever had been while living.

They stopped training for three days in order to construct an exquisite glass coffin to lay her body in. They couldn't bear to place her in the ground though, so they set the coffin on a large hill so that anyone could visit her whenever they pleased. They also decided that from that day on, one of them would guard the coffin while the others were training. Kanata begged to have the first day, and they all agreed, as she had been the most fond of Snow White.

The last thing they determined in their anguish was to have a funeral in three days, so they might say their proper good-byes to the cherished princess.

* * *

"Go on," Queen Harley laughed giddily as he twirled around the room, "tell me who the fairest one of all is!" The mirror was glad to see the queen so jubilant, and even gladder that he didn't have to disappoint him again.

"The loveliest person ever to be seen, without a doubt, is you my queen." Queen Harley smiled wider than the mirror could ever remember. Such joy certainly suited him more than obsessive jealousy…

"Yes! Those imbecilic coordinators weren't able to save her this time! I've finally won!" He ran to the door in order to find his pokémon; they had to celebrate! However, he turned at the last moment and gave the mirror a wink. "See you later sweetie!" The mirror just sighed dreamily. How anyone ever thought that a little girl like Snow White had been more attractive than his sexy queen was certainly beyond him…

* * *

In three days, the seven coordinators, Snow White's pokémon, and the friendly wild pokémon of the woods gathered at the princess's coffin for a proper memorial service. They all took turns telling why Snow White had touched their hearts, from her beauty and grace to her kind and innocent nature. Shuu held Kanata as she sobbed over the loss of her dearly loved princess, and he threw a beautiful blood red rose on top of the casket. He regretted not getting to know her better and wished that there were some way to bring her back…

Just as the sun was beginning to set and the seven coordinators were about to head home for the night, a tall blond man riding a Gallop appeared through the woods. He slowly rode over to the glass casket and looked inside. His blue eyes widened at the sheer beauty and innocence radiating off her body. It looked as if she was only sleeping… He dismounted the majestic pokémon and walked closer to the casket, ignoring the shocked stares he was receiving from the seven coordinators.

"Please," he started in a deep, rich voice, "tell me what her name is and how she died."

"Her name is Snow White," Grace answered sadly.

"And she ate a tainted apple," Megumi added.

"Who the hell are you?" Shuu questioned, distrustful of this newcomer.

"My name is Robert," he answered, kneeling down next to the coffin and staring inside. "I am the prince of the neighboring kingdom, and I was on my way home… I saw this beautifully crafted coffin reflected in the setting sun though, and I had to see what was going on. The poor angel…"

"She was a princess," Kanata sniffed sadly, "in this kingdom even. The queen hated her though, so she ran away and moved in with us… And now she's gone!" She began sobbing bitterly again, Shuu's soothing arms around her unfortunately only providing minimal comfort.

"A princess…" Prince Robert mused. "I just don't understand how anyone could hate such a pure looking child, no matter what she might have done…" Shaking his head at the state of the world when such horrid things could befall the innocent, he stood up to return home…

And accidentally bumped into the fragile glass casket.

The seven coordinators' eyes widened as it shook violently, but luckily, the worse thing to happen was the cover falling off the top and landing in the grass with a loud thud. The bump was enough to jolt Snow White though, and the piece of the apple that she'd been too lazy to fully chew popped out of her mouth. Obviously, the small amount that she'd actually managed to swallow hadn't been enough to kill her, because her eyes opened and she sat up with a yawn.

"That was a nice nap… Hey, why does everyone look so sad? And where am I?" The seven coordinators continued to cry, though this time it was out of joy rather than misery. Prince Robert helped the princess out of the slippery glass casket and introduced himself.

"And you are known as Snow White, correct?" She nodded shyly, blushing ever so slightly at the handsome prince. "What is your real name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Haruka," she replied. "I'm Princess Haruka, though I dare not return to my kingdom… I fear that the old peddler was my stepmother… And he most certainly will not stop until he's killed me…" Prince Robert didn't question why she called her stepmother, the queen, "he," as he remembered hearing the villagers in the kingdom saying the same thing. Whoever this man was, he certainly seemed interesting, to say the very least.

"Well then, why don't you come to my kingdom instead? I'm to be made king in less than a month, though I have yet to find a queen. I do believe, however, that you would make a most suitable wife… You must be almost sixteen, correct?" She blushed at the question, turning her gaze to the ground.

"Actually, I'm only ten…" Prince Robert was taken aback, but quickly shrugged off his surprise.

"It is of no matter. I still believe that love is in our future. Will you please return to my kingdom with me and become my queen?" Her blush was now a deep red, and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I'd love to, but what of the seven coordinators? They are my best friends after all…" His eyes widened at the question.

"Coordinators you say? Why, that is wonderful! I too am a coordinator. Gallop belongs to my family, but I have a Milokaross and a Nendoll who I train. Why, your friends may come live in my kingdom and stay in the palace as our royal guests. It will be my pleasure." He took her small hands into his larger ones. "Now, what is your answer?"

The seven coordinators huddled together, discussing their response. All but Shuu and Kanata immediately agreed. Shuu was still apprehensive of the blond prince, but soon changed his mind as Eiji pointed out that he did in fact save Snow White's life, even if it _was_ purely by accident. Kanata, who was also in love with Snow White, wasn't sure if she wanted to see the girl marry someone else… But she decided that the princess's happiness was the most important thing to her and vowed to be the best friend to the girl that she possibly could be.

"We'll do it!" they cheered, seven tiny fists pumping into the air. Snow White giggled and hugged Prince Robert's waist, as that was as high as she could reach.

"Then yes, I'll marry you!" The sad, solemn day was suddenly merry and jovial. Prince Robert mounted Gallop, pulling his future wife up to ride with him. They promised to return the next day to fetch her pokémon, the seven coordinators, and their belongings. Waving their good-byes, they were off, riding into the sunset.

* * *

One week later, the seven coordinators were fully moved into the castle. Eiji, Kimimaro, and Toshiki shared a room, as did Megumi and Grace. Kanata and Shuu got their own rooms, and Snow White shared the prince's room. Things were purely innocent at this point of course, as the princess was still a young girl.

Two weeks later, Kanata met a servant in the castle named Kasumi, who she quickly became enamored with, and who actually returned her attraction. Shuu met a young woodsman while in the village one day who caught his fancy. When it turned out that he was Satoshi, the same woodsman who saved Snow White that first day in the woods, not only did the princess become reunited with her new friend, but Shuu also gained a new love. Satoshi, as well as his mother and his Pikachu, soon moved into the castle as well as thanks for saving Snow White's life. He stayed in Shuu's room of course.

Three weeks later, Prince Robert and Snow White were married, becoming King Robert and Queen Haruka. They finally shared their first kiss after their vows were exchanged. No one objected that their new queen was only a ten-year-old girl, as they could clearly see that she was of pure heart, and that their king was deeply in love with her, as she was with him.

King Robert decided to hold off on the honeymoon activities until she was a bit older, though he _did_ offer to take a trip to her old kingdom and seek revenge for the three failed murder attempts against her life. Queen Haruka denied though, claiming that though her stepmother would never care for her, she would always prefer to remember him fondly.

That was the last they ever spoke of her old life, as they wished instead to focus on their new life together. And together with their pokémon, the seven coordinators, and Satoshi and Kasumi, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

And of Queen Harley…?

The day after Snow White was married and began her new life as Queen Haruka, Queen Harley finally visited his magical mirror once again. He'd been busy looking for a new lover to rule with ever since the princess's death, but had finally given up. As he saw it, there were absolutely no good men left in the kingdom…

"Well, you certainly have some nerve, not showing up for almost a month, then just waltzing in like you own the place!" Queen Harley scowled, not in the mood for such games.

"I _do_ own the place, and you too, so you'll do good to remember it… Now if you don't mind, I'm rather frustrated at the lack of suitable husbands around, so if you'd kindly just tell me who the fairest one of all is…" The mirror sniffed disdainfully at the queen's attitude.

"If you visited earlier, I could have told you that your stepdaughter not only woke up, but also got married just yesterday!" At Queen Harley's disbelieving look, he elaborated. "Oh yes, she married the prince of the neighboring kingdom, who became king at the very same time. Now they're ruling as King Robert and his most beautiful wife, Queen Haruka." Queen Harley's eye began to develop a rather nasty tick at the news.

"So I'm back to second place?" The mirror shook his head, brightening up.

"Oh no, not at all! In _this_ land, you're now the fairest, just as you wished! You're just not the fairest if you compare this kingdom and the next, that's all." Good news or not, Queen Harley couldn't contain his temper. He'd wanted her _dead_ dammit, not the new queen in the next kingdom! He had a sudden urge to break something, and the closest thing just happened to be the magical mirror. Yanking it off the wall and throwing to the floor with all his might, he smirked in satisfaction as it crashed loudly and broke into thousands of tiny pieces.

His smirked quickly disappeared though, as the pieces of glass rapidly disappeared, and left in their place was a man about his age, obviously the man whose reflection who had been in the mirror…

And he was stark naked.

"Oh, sweet queen, thank you so very much!" he cried gratefully, stretching himself languidly. "It was getting _awfully_ cramped in there…" Queen Harley looked as if he'd seen a specter the way his eyes grew to an almost abnormal size and his jaw dropped. The man smiled lazily and continued. "I was cursed to live in that mirror until my true love set me free when I told an old witch that her shoes didn't match her dress. Really, how was I supposed to know that she was a witch when she took the appearance of a young woman? Besides, she should have known that green and orange clash horribly…" Queen Harley tried to speak, but was having quite a bit of trouble…

"I… Um, you see… You— Well…" His eyes traveled up and down, especially down, the man's body. The former mirror's grin turned into a lusty smirk.

"My my, you're quite the pervert, aren't you?" He made no attempt to cover his body though. "Well, you _are_ the queen, as well as my one true love seeing as you broke the spell and saved me from living the rest of my life in that mirror… I suppose that you can look all you want. Why, you may even _touch_ if it pleases you." Queen Harley felt himself beginning to salivate at the delicious sight in front of him.

"And will you tell me your name?" The man ran his fingers through his blue-purple hair, most definitely liking the way things were going.

"Of course my gorgeous queen. My name is Kojirou." Queen Harley nodded, licking his lips appreciatively.

"And will you marry me Kojirou?" Kojirou nodded gleefully, walking closer to his love.

"Anything you want cutie, _anything_ at all."

Soon, Kojirou wasn't the only naked one.

A few days later the two men were married, Kojirou becoming King Kojirou. He'd wanted the title of Queen, but Queen Harley refused to give it up seeing as he liked the confusion that it brought. They quickly forgot all about Queen Haruka and the seven coordinators and instead focused on ruling together in their own kingdom, with Queen Harley's pokémon, whom King Kojirou was exceptionally fond of, at their sides.

They too lived happily ever after.

* * *

And that, dear children, is the end. 


End file.
